Sample
by Smartysela
Summary: This is a sample of an AU story of Riddick and Aeron not sure if i want to finish it. READ NOTES AT TOP U NEED THE INFO TO UNDERSTAND STORY


well this is an AU Fic with riddick and aeron. sorry if you like toombshe gets bashed. dont know if i plan on finishing it but ill give you what i got. as some background you need to now that aeron is the manager of a construction company. and as im sure that you now men like to be in charge and it doesnt turn out fun. and also toombs and riddick work FOR aeron.

Oh and thanks for faves its sweet. :D

* * *

Aeron grabbed her things out of her locker and sighed.

_The first week is always the hardest men don't like to be told what to do by a woman. They will get over it._

Aeron turned to leave and then just realizing as she grabbed her car door she forgot her keys.

"God dammit!" she yelled to the seemingly empty parking lot. Aeron stomped to the door of the storage unit and was hit in the head with some blunt object. Aeron crumble to the ground with a grunt.

"Take that you damn bitch!"

Aeron woke her head throbbing. "Ahh… what the hell-"

"Finally, I thought I killed you." The man snickered.

Aeron squinted, her vision blurry. "T-Toombs!"

"In the flesh." Toombs smiled slyly.

"You _fucking bastard_ I'm going to kill your ass and then fire you." Aeron growled and pulled forward noticing now that Toombs was holding her arms above her head against the office they were building.

"Looks like you're not killing any one right now. So instead I'm going to show you why men go on top." Toombs leaned forward kissing Aeron roughly on the lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth. The man tasted of cigarettes and cheap booze.

"How was that?" Toombs asked laughing. Aeron frowned and spit his disgusting spit in his face. "YOU BITCH!" Toombs said wiping the spit out of his eye with his free hand while Aeron was grinning like a child. "Gross huh? You taste like shit!" Aeron yelled.

Toombs looked up growling. He let go of Aeron's arm and quickly decked her in the face. She crumpled to the ground.

Riddick growled and punched his car. "Damn piece of SHIT!" He sighed the truck had decided not to start again. Riddick got out of the car to see if any one else was here to give him a ride suddenly he heard "YOU BITCH!"

_That sounded like Toombs…_

Riddick quickly but silently walked toward the sound. He had lost the location until he heard "gross huh? You taste like shit!" close by.

_That was the new manager what the hell!_

Riddick peered around a pile of crap just in time to see Toombs punch Aeron in the face.

Toombs grabbed Aeron by the hair and pulled her up to stand. "Now I believe I told you that I was going to show you why men should be on top, so that means you act like a good girl and **take it!**" Toombs shook her hair and grinned like a mad man. Aeron looked down quickly and smiled "take this _Bitch"_

Before Riddick could intervene and beat the fucking shit out of Toombs. Aeron kicked Toombs in the crotch. Toombs instantly let go and grabbed his balls. Aeron quickly put her hands in her pockets and pulled out her brass knuckles. She then gave Toombs nice 1 2 and he was out. Aeron stood panting shoulders rising and falling with her short breaths.

Riddick come from behind the pile of trash to stand in the clearing. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier-"

Aeron instantly shifted back into a fighting position. "YOU WANT SOME TOO YOU BIG BASTARD!" Riddick instantly stepped back. "NO- I mean no I came to help but you already kicked his ass." Aeron looked Riddick up and down. "I remember you. You are Richard." Aeron slumped down her face contorting in pain. "Call me Riddick" Riddick said rushing over. "What hurts?" "My ankle, it must have happened when he hit me over the head with something."

Riddick frowned at Toombs motionless body and looked back at Aeron. "Come on." "And how do you expect- HEY! Put me down!" Riddick had picked Aeron up bridal style and she was flailing around twisted ankle or not. "Fine. Geesh." Riddick put the woman down. "I still have one good leg. Just…support me." She frowned and together they made their way to Aeron's car. "SHIT!" Aeron yelled. "You know you yell a lot?" Riddick remarked. "Yeah shut up. I forgot my key in the storage room." "You know this will make this a lot faster." Riddick quickly grabbed Aeron and placed her on the hood of her car. 5 min later Riddick returned with the keys in hand. "See?"

Riddick lifted Aeron off of the hood and walked around to the passenger seat. "What are you doing this is my car, I'm driving." Riddick laughed opening the door and placing Aeron in the passenger seat. "If you don't mind I would have rather have a driver who can use the gas and _brake._" He said urging at her foot.

"Ha-ha very funny." Aeron frowned putting on her seat belt. Riddick shut the door, walked around the other side and sat inside. "I thought it was."

* * *

well thats all i got for this one tell me if you want more and ill try to think of something to continue

for now bye bye


End file.
